mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 18
Ae :D (sei que sentiram falta disso) De volta com mais uma parte de Red Fields Dimensions. Que chega em sua 18ª Parte (Dimensions também chegando na maiorid.../!\...chega, não vou fazer essa piada imbecil de novo). Graças ao apoio de vocês que sempre deixam um feedback maravilhoso em cada uma das Partes, então muito obrigado mais uma vez pessoal, por lerem e pelos seus comentários. =) 3 Partes em menos de 7 dias? Uhul No art today. A Sarah vacilou comigo. =,( Então lancemos a Parte 18 logo: 1ª Temporada / Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 / Parte 16 / Parte 17 Mayak Cap. 1 Quarto de Nightstrike, 24 de Abril (Domingo), 04:55 da madrugada. Nightstrike acorda apavorada, trêmula, suada e ofegante, depois de um pesadelo curioso. Nightstrike: O que foi isso? Que pesadelo foi esse? Nightstrike olha debaixo de seu edredom que usa para dormir e percebe que sua cama está molhada. Nighstrike: *desânimo* Ah não! De novo? Mais tarde, já de manhã, ela está em sua mesa de estudos, fazendo algumas anotações e pensando no pesadelo que teve. Nightstrike: Vortex, Oil Rig, Nightfall, Enforcer, Vertigo, Cliffside, Masked Chameleon, Primrose...Estranho, eu parecia estar na pele de outros pôneis nesses pesadelos. Nightstrike anota separadamente cada um dos dez pesadelos e percebe algo, então ela começa a fazer anotações na frente. Nightstrike: Oil Rig = gama, Enforcer = dzeta, Masked Chameleon é a Mardi Gras que é = iota... Nightstrike faz ligações e percebe que cada um dos pesadelos são das 10 dimensões, porém ela não destacou o pesadelo da Queen Nightfall. Nightstrike: Hummm! Estranho! Então finalmente ela percebe que os pesadelos eram ligados a cada um que obteve as Dimensional Jewels. Nightstrike: *surpreendida* Ahh! Agora faz sentido! Mais tarde, por volta das 14:00, Nightstrike está andando no parque, acompanhada de Javelin e Hydra. Nightstrike está contando para suas amigas sobre o pesadelo que teve. Nightstrike: ...diferente daquele pesadelo que tive na Parte 8 alguns meses atrás, esse parecia mais como uma visão. Eu vi momentos específicos da vida de cada um dos que obtiveram as joias. Como o que o Rip Tide me disse, que Oil Rig era procurado por um crime bárbaro, onde ele incendiou um vilarejo, também vi o momento que Aceldama se transformou em uma vampira e... De repente, Javelin empurra Hydra para se afastarem de Nightstrike. Javelin: Segura as pontas aí, Night! Hydra e eu vamos comprar algodão-doce, daqui a pouco voltamos. Nightstrike: Mas... Nightstrike faz uma expressão de descrença, mostrando que percebeu a situação. Nightstrike: Sabia que minha conversa estava chata! Javelin e Hydra. Hydra: Espere, Jav. Parece que era algo importante. Javelin: É, mas esses pesadelos da Night são chatos e amedrontadores. Hydra: *sorri* Ué! Achei que você não tivesse medo deles. Javelin: Eu não tinha, até aparecer um híbrido e um robô aqui em Red Fields. Para você ver como eu me incomodo com eles, prefiro sua companhia do que ficar ouvindo os pesadelos da Nightstrike. Nightstrike. Nightstrike: *suspira* Ok! Vou esperar vocês aqui então. De repente, alguém chega pelas costas de Nightstrike. Voz conhecida: Olha só quem está aqui! Nightstrike vira para ver quem era, então é revelado ser Lighthouse. Nightstrike: *séria* Mayak?! Lighthouse: Já te falei para não me chamar desse nome! Meu nome é Lighthouse! Nightstrike: O que você quer dessa vez? Lighthouse: Você ainda não me devolveu minha irmã! Nightstrike: Permita-me lhe fazer uma pergunta, por favor! Lighthouse: Diga! Nightstrike: O quão importante é a Belyy para você? Lighthouse: Belyy é minha irmãzinha querida, eu amo muito ela. Você não tinha o direito de ter roubado ela de mim. Nightstrike: Então se você ama tanto ela, por que a abandonou quando eram mais novas? Lighthouse fica surpresa e chocada com a pergunta de Nightstrike. Lighthouse tem um flashback. Nesse flashback, Lighthouse se lembra de quando tinha 12 anos e estava em sua antiga casa, ela estava assistindo desenhos na TV, deitada no sofá e dando risadas. (nota: Nessa época sua crina era apenas loira. Mayak (Lighthouse): Hahahaha! Essa foi muito boa! De repente seu padrasto chega estressado da rua. Padrasto de Mayak: *gritando* Mayak! Ela se assusta e fica apreensiva. Padrasto de Mayak: Por acaso você já terminou de limpar a casa, para estar assistindo TV? Mayak: *com medo* Não! E-eu ainda não t-terminei! Só fiz uma pequena pausa e...já ia continuar. Padrasto de Mayak: *bravo* "Pequena pausa" é o caramba! Vai lá terminar de limpar a casa, seu lixo. Seu padrasto puxa ela pela crina e a derruba do sofá. Mayak: Aiiii! O padrasto coloca a pata no rosto dela e começa a empurrá-la. Padrasto de Mayak: E depois de limpar a casa, é para você ir para seu quarto e ficar de castigo lá até amanhã. Mayak se enfurece e bate na pata dele, que empurrava seu rosto. Mayak: Tira essa pata nojenta do meu rosto! E vai se danar, porque você não é meu pai! Padrasto de Mayak: *enfurecido* O quê? Perdeu a noção do perigo? Vou te mostrar bons modos! Então o padrasto começa a bater em Mayak e ela começa a chorar. Padrasto de Mayak: Eu te dou casa, te dou comida e você me vem com essa? Vai apanhar até ficar roxa para aprender a não me desrespeitar. Um pouco depois, Mayak está em seu quarto, enchendo uma saddlebag com alguns pertences. Ela está em lágrimas, com um corte no lábio e com o olho esquerdo roxo, depois da surra. Pouco depois, ela termina de encher o saddlebag e vai até a janela do quarto para poder sair. Nesse instante, Belyy chega no quarto. Belyy: Sis! Aonde você vai? Ela se assusta e vira para Belyy. Mayak: *sorrindo sem graça* Não se preocupe maninha, só vou até o mercado comprar alguns doces para nós, já que nosso padrasto não nos dá. Belyy: *sorrindo* Tá bom, te espero! (nota: Belyy não ficou chocada pelos machucados de Mayak, porque elas apanhavam com frequência, então os hematomas estavam sempre presentes.) Mayak sai pela janela. Mayak: *em pensamento* Desculpe Belyy, mas não consigo mais viver aqui. Mayak sai correndo pela rua. Fim do flashback. Lighthouse responde a pergunta de Nightstrike. Lighthouse: *brava* Eu estava com medo e com raiva, também eu era só uma criança, tá bom?! Nightstrike: Você fugiu de casa, deixando Belyy, porque sofria maus tratos de seu padrasto. Eu penso se as coisas melhoraram depois que você fugiu. Lighthouse fica irritada com o que Nightstrike disse. Então ela tem outro flashback. Esse flashback é a continuação do anterior. Na parte da noite, ela está em um beco escuro e deitada na porta de um galpão fechado. Então uma unicórnio chamada Mistral e mais três pôneis machos chegam no local. E a unicórnio avista Mayak. Mistral: Ei garota! Você está deitada na minha cama. Mayak olha e se levanta. Mayak: Me desculpe! Mistral repara nos machucados de Mayak. Mistral: Nah, tudo bem! Pode ficar aí! Eu durmo do lado de cá hoje. Mayak: *sorri* Obrigada! Mistral deita na frente de outra porta e vira para Mayak. Mistral: Prazer, sou Mistral! Esses são: Vulture, Sparrow e Tin. Mistral aponta para os três pôneis. (nota: Esses três são os mesmos que assaltaram o banco de Red Fields nas Partes 3 e 4 do Dimensions.) Mayak: Olá! Eles se cumprimentam. Mistral: E você, qual seu nome? Mayak: Meu nome é... Ela faz uma pequena pausa. Mayak: ...Lighthouse! Mistral: Muito bem, Lighthouse! O que houve com você para estar aqui? Então Lighthouse explica tudo para seus novos amigos. Durante um bom tempo, que Lighthouse esteve na companhia de Mistral e os outros, ela se tornou mais rebelde. Nesse meio tempo ela tingiu parte de sua crina na cor azul claro, também começou a participar de eventos no qual eles roubavam lugares, como supermercados, armazéns e outros lugares, na maioria das vezes, para roubar comida. 7 meses depois, Lighthouse está com Mistral, Sparrow, Vulture e Tin do lado de fora de um supermercado, por volta de 00:00. Lighthouse: Tem certeza, Mistral? Já roubamos esse supermercado várias vezes, é arriscado assaltar o mesmo lugar muitas vezes. Mistral: Que nada! Antes de te conhecer, os rapazes e eu já tínhamos roubado esse supermercado em várias oportunidades. Lighthouse: Não sei não, hein? Algo me cheira mal! Mistral: É porque Sparrow não tomou banho hoje. Por isso, ele que vai ficar de vigia aqui fora e o resto de nós vamos entrar e roubar o máximo de comida que conseguirmos. Sparrow: Ou, assim você me magoa! Mistral: Desculpe! mas vai ser assim mesmo, vamos lá! Enquanto Sparrow fica de vigia, Mistral, Lighthouse, Tin e Vulture entram pela porta do supermercado, no qual foram capazes de arrombar. Do lado de dentro. Mistral: *cochichando* Hehehe! Mesmo com vários roubos, o idiota do dono não colocou alarme. Depois você ainda fica com receio de roubar um lugar desses, Lighthouse. Lighthouse: Foi mal! Em instantes, eles pegam várias coisas nas prateleiras. Mistral: Beleza! Vamos embora! De repente, uma luz do supermercado se acende e um pônei armado aparece, surpreendendo os quatro. Dono do supermercado: Larguem essas coisas agora! O pônei aponta sua arma para eles. Eles ficam assustados, mas Mistral vira para eles. Mistral: Rápido, vamos correr! Lighthouse: *assusta* Ficou louca? Ele vai atirar em nós! Mistral: Eu não vou entregar! Precisamos de comida! Mistral sai correndo com a mercadoria roubada, então o dono do supermercado atira nela e ela cai. Lighthouse, Vulture e Tin se assustam, eles soltam os produtos que tinham roubado e saem correndo. O dono do supermercado começa a atirar neles, mas nenhum tiro acerta e eles fogem. Antes de sair, Lighthouse olha para trás e vê Mistral imóvel e caída no chão, então ela começa a chorar. Fim do flashback. Lighthouse começa a querer chorar na frente de Nightstrike. Lighthouse: *irritada* O que houve comigo não é da sua conta! Só quero minha irmã de volta! Nightstrike Você abandonou Belyy 4 anos atrás, naquela época você tinha 12 anos, hoje Belyy que tem 12 anos. E tenho certeza que ela não abandonaria uma irmã mais nova se ela tivesse uma. Lighthouse vai ficando cada vez mais irritada com as palavras de Nightstrike. Lighthouse: Minha vida está melhor, hoje eu tenho uma casa para morar, então Belyy teria sim uma vida melhor com a verdadeira irmã. Nightstrike: Sim! Mas duvido que ela se sentiria bem com uma irmã problemática como você, visto que você só age com agressividade. Será que você não a trataria como seu padrasto tratava vocês? Lighthouse: *explodindo de raiva* O quê? Você vai engolir essas palavras. Lighthouse se prepara para agredir Nightstrike. Nightstrike: É disso que estou falando! Nightstrike fica imóvel, mas antes de Lighthouse lhe agredir, elas escutam uma jovem voz feminina. Voz conhecida: Big Sis! As duas olham e avista Belyy sorridente, correndo na direção delas. Atrás dela, estavam vindo Shockwave e Dawn. Lighthouse se assusta e sai correndo para não ser vista por Belyy. Belyy se aproxima e abraça Nightstrike. Nightstrike: Oi lindinha! Nightstrike olha para Lighthouse que tinha se afastado, Lighthouse olha para trás e vê Belyy abraçando Nightstrike, ela faz uma expressão triste e vai embora. Belyy vira para Nightstrike. Belyy: Sis! Quem era aquela moça? Shockwave e Dawn se aproximam. Shockwave vira para Nightstrike. Shockwave: Era a Lighthouse que estava com você? Nightstrike faz um gesto positivo para Shockwave. Em seguida, Nightstrike vira para Belyy. Nightstrike: Aquela era uma colega de turma minha e da Shock! Belyy: Oh! Eu não a vi direito, porque ela saiu correndo, mas parecia ser muito bonita! Nightstrike faz uma expressão de pena. Nightstrike: E aí? Como foi passar a noite na casa dos caçadores de terremotos? Belyy: Demais, Shockwave deixou nós assistir um filme de terror, foi muito legal! Dawn: É, mas conseguimos dormir só depois das três da madrugada! Nightstrike: Vocês não tiveram pesadelos? Belyy: Não! Dawn: Não mesmo! Nightstrike: Então eu que tive os pesadelos por vocês. Shockwave olha para Nightstrike. Shockwave: Daqueles pesadelos? Nightstrike: *séria* Exatamente! Cap. 2 Um pouco mais tarde, por volta das 16:30, Nightstrike, Shockwave, Belyy e Dawn, já estavam na companhia de Hydra e Javelin. Javelin mostra para Hydra umas fotos que elas tiraram juntas numa cabine de fotos. Javelin: Que droga, Hydra! Todas as fotos ficaram ruins! Hydra: Ah, eu gostei de todas! Javelin: Em todas você fez duckface, isso é tosco, larga de ser modinha! Hydra aponta para uma foto. Hydra: Essa eu não fiz duckface! Javelin: *facehoof* É claro! Ao invés do rosto, você colocou a bunda na frente da câmera. Hydra: Ah! Eu ainda não tinha me posicionado para tirar a foto! Belyy olha para Nightstrike e vê que sua irmã está séria. Belyy: Sis! O que foi? Nightstrike: Ah...oi? Ah, nada não! Só pensando em uma coisa! Belyy: Ah tudo bem! Em seguida, Nightstrike vira para Belyy. Nightstrike: Belyy! Belyy: Sim? Nightstrike: Deixa eu te perguntar! O que você faria se encontrasse Mayak novamente? A pergunta de Nightstrike, chama a atenção de suas amigas. Belyy: Eu daria um abraço nela, diria que estava com saudades e também ia dizer que a amava muito. A resposta de Belyy deixa todas surpresas, principalmente Nightstrike. De noite, no esconderijo de Lightning Blade, ela está no local, mais uma vez admirando as Dimensional Jewels. Lightning Blade: Aiai! As coisas estão indo muito bem, Red Mask me deixou uma joia repleta de poder. Lightning Blade pega a Atomic Jewel, que brilhava constantemente, até um pouco mais que a Illusion Jewel e a Blood Jewel. Lightning Blade: Esses Red Heroes são as melhores coisas que já aconteceram para a execução de meu plano. Aqueles heroizinhos devem pensar que estão detendo uma ameaça por derrotar esses quatro idiotas, mal sabem eles que tudo está saindo conforme planejado. Lightning Blade coloca a Atomic Jewel com as outras, deixando elas em ordem, com um espaço entre a Illusion Jewel e as outras (simbolizando que ali estavam faltando apenas a Oil Jewel e a Cristal Jewel). Lightning Blade: *sorri* Agora só preciso que eles derrotem o Oil Rig e terei o poder necessário para trazer End de volta à vida. Lightning Blade se levanta de uma cadeira. Lightning Blade: Certeza que o plano de End quando despertar, vai ser o de acabar com a Dimensão Alfa, ou o que ela se tornou e governar a Dimensão Ômega novamente. E claro que eu ajudarei ele. Afinal, Alfa representa o começo e ômega representa o fim. E logo, esse mundo vai conhecer o apocalipse. Lightning Blade olha para as 8 joias na mesa e elas brilham brevemente. Ela sorri mais uma vez. Lightning Blade: Por falar na Dimensão Ômega, tenho que ir lá para ver minha paciente novamente. Hehe! (nota: Portais para a Dimensão Ômega não fazem as Dimensional Jewels reagirem.) Enquanto isso, os amigos estão reunidos na casa de Razorback se divertindo. Nightstrike está em um canto, séria e pensativa. Rip Tide se aproxima dela. Rip Tide: Você não quer se divertir um pouco? Shockwave e Javelin não conseguem derrotar Hydra e Mardi Gras naquele tal de Just Dance. Nightstrike: *sorri* Eu estou bem! Também sou uma péssima dançarina. Rip Tide senta ao lado de Nightstrike. Rip Tide: Tem algo te preocupando? Nightstrike: São esses pesadelos estranhos que eu tenho! Rip Tide: Esse que você teve de madrugada? Nightstrike: Também! Desde que fui possuída pelo Shadow Power, eu venho tendo pesadelos constantes, as vezes nem durmo direito, pode até ver que estou com olheiras. Rip Tide: E todos seus pesadelos tem algo oculto? Nightstrike: Não! Na maioria das vezes, eu fico vivenciando momentos de morte ou quando minha amiga Blizzard morreu, por um tempo eu vivenciava várias vezes a cena onde ela é atingida por uma lança e cai, e eu não pude fazer nada. Rip Tide: Então os pesadelos que realmente te preocupam são poucos? Nightstrike: Sim! Era só um, agora são dois! O pesadelo que tive um meses atrás poderia ser apenas um pesadelo onde eu vejo meus amigos morrerem e eu morro no final também, porém eu fico pensativa no fato de Razorback, Enforcer e você estarem nele antes de eu conhecer vocês. Quando eu conheci Razorback, eu achei que era só coincidência, aí conheci você e até te chamei pelo seu nome no pesadelo, e agora o Enforcer. Rip Tide: Bom, seria coincidências até demais. Então você está temendo que esse pesadelo seja tipo uma premonição? Nightstrike: Exatamente! Alguns fatos poderiam dizer o contrário; Razorback era nosso adversário, Charge parecia que não se aproximaria de Javelin e nunca imaginei que Shock ia se entender com Enforcer. Mas não, o que mais me intriga, é que as coisas estão se ligando e hoje somos as mesmas duplas do pesadelo. Jav e Charge, Hydra e Razorback, Shock e Enforcer, você e eu. Só faltam o irmão de Hydra, mas eu não consigo ver Kraken como um Red Hero e Storm que se mudou para longe daqui. Rip Tide: Mas pelo que você disse do pesadelo dessa madrugada, ele não se parece com uma premonição e sim uma visão do passado de cada um dos que obtiveram as Dimensional Jewels. Enforcer e Mardi Gras confirmaram que essas coisas aconteceram e eu já tinha lhe contado que estava com meu esquadrão na caçada de Oil Rig, depois que ele incendiou um vilarejo. Nightstrike fica cabisbaixa. Nightstrike: Eu queria entender melhor esses pesadelos/premonições/visões. Shadow Power não me disse nada sobre isso nenhuma vez. Acho que quero tanto saber dessas coisas da mesma forma que você quer capturar Oil Rig. Rip Tide coloca sua pata no queixo de Nightstrike e ergue a cabeça dela novamente. Rip Tide: *sorri* Não fique assim! Sei que você terá suas respostas ainda. E já que mencionou Oil Rig, devíamos concentrar para pegá-lo, não podemos enrolar muito tempo. Nightstrike: *sorri* Certo! Rip Tide: Mas hoje não, hoje é dia de confraternização, vamos lá se divertir com os outros. Nightstrike: Tá bom! Os dois se levantam e vão até os outros. Cap. 3 Na noite seguinte, dia 25 de Abril, por volta das 21:00, os Red Heroes, Rip Tide e Enforcer estão reunidos em um prédio em construção, em Westside West. Eles estão observando a movimentação da gangue Ace of Diamonds. Hidden Moon (Nightstrike): Muito bem, pessoal! Oil Rig e os Ace of Diamonds são os últimos lacaios da Lightning Blade, então iremos com tudo para derrotá-los. De todos nós, Tide e eu foram os únicos que não enfrentaram diretamente algum dos líderes, então nós iremos na frente dessa missão, já que a última batalha intensa que eu tive foi contra a Queen Aurora. Wind Slash (Javelin): Não enfrentaram nenhum líder porque você é péssima em elaborar planos de ataque. Hidden Moon: Eu sei! Me sinto uma líder horrível por causa disso. Mrs. Nature (Shockwave): Todos sabem que a líder dos Red Heroes devia ser eu! Hot Pepper (Hydra): Vai sonhando, alface! Você não tem espírito de liderança! Mrs. Nature: Como é que é, bafo de pimenta? Eu liderei o grupo de química que ganhou a nota máxima. Silent Cone (Depth Charge): Sério que vocês vão discutir isso agora? Hidden Moon: Tá bom pôneis, chega! Vamos continuar...Os Ace of Diamonds não devem estar muito satisfeitos, já que alguns morreram na explosão do Clube da Máscara Vermelha, então se preparem para possíveis ataques de ódio contra nós. Plasma Slam (Razorback): Então vai ser da mesma forma que foi em Westside East e South? Hidden Moon: Sim, precisamos saber o local que Oil Rig está, então vamos arrancar essa informação deles. Wind Slash: Certo! Sinto muito Nightstrike, mas Charge e eu derrubaremos o ursão primeiro que você. Hidden Moon: Não é para entrar em combate sozinhos contra ele. Certo que vocês, em dupla, conseguiram derrotar Bermuda Blast, Aceldama e Red Mask, porém quase todos precisaram ser hospitalizados depois, então vamos os oito contra Oil Rig dessa vez. Eles entram em um acordo e, em seguida, eles se separam em suas duplas: Javelin e Depth Charge, Hydra e Razorback, Shockwave e Enforcer, Nightstrike e Rip Tide. Nightstrike e Rip Tide. Rip Tide: Você quer realmente que estejámos todos os oito contra Oil Rig? Nightstrike: Que nada! Quero é que só nós dois enfrentamos ele. É a nossa vez! Rip Tide: *sorri* Eu sabia! Você não é a garota certinha que aparenta ser! Nightstrike: *sorri* Às vezes até uma garota como eu tem que fazer alguma maluquisse. Rip Tide: Oil Rig normalmente não seria problema algum para nós dois, mas não sei o poder que a Dimensional Jewel deu para ele, então temos que ficar atentos de qualquer forma. Hidden Moon: Vamos nos dar bem, ainda não coloquei em prática as últimas habilidades que aprendi do Shadow Power. Enquanto isso, no esconderijo de Oil Rig, ele já estava sabendo da presença dos Red Heroes, porque ele espalhou câmeras de segurança em vários pontos de Westside West. Ele vira para dois capangas que estavam com ele. Oil Rig: Os Red Heroes chegaram aqui, como já era de se esperar. Ace of Diamonds gangster #1: E o que faremos chefe? Oil Rig: Cerquem Mrs. Nature, Hot Pepper e Wind Slash, vocês podem eliminar todos eles. Quanto ao Rip Tide e a Hidden Moon, podem abrir caminho e deixarem eles vir até mim. Ace of Diamonds gangster #1 e #2: Sim senhor! Os dois se retiram. Oil Rig: Aqueles idiotas do Red Mask, Aceldama e Bermuda Blast não perceberam, mas tenho certeza que Lightning Blade está tramando alguma coisa. A garota Hidden Moon é a portadora da Crystal Jewel, a joia que falta. Se eu derrotá-la, ficarei com a joia, então poderei saber o que Lightning Blade está tramando se eu não entregá-la para ela. Oil Rig fica bastante sério. Oil Rig: A Oil Jewel está no controle dela, ela pode tirar de mim a hora que quiser, mas a Crystal Jewel não. Com a Crystal Jewel eu poderei usar os poderes dela para acabar com aquela imbecil, se for preciso, já que ela não pode usar os poderes das Dimensional Jewels e ela não montará a Apocalypse Jewel apenas com 9. Um pouco depois, Enforcer e Shockwave estão correndo por uma rua e logo são supreendidos por vários membros dos Ace of Diamonds. Os dois se assustam. A mesma coisa acontece com Javelin e Depth Charge, Hydra e Razorback. Ambos ficam encurralados em locais diferentes. Rip Tide e Nightstrike estão andando por um local, quando avistam um pônei da gangue Ace of Diamonds. Os dois se escondem. Ace of Diamonds gangster #1: *falando alto* Eu vi vocês estão aí, podem sair! (nota: o mesmo gangster que estava com Oil Rig agora pouco.) Nightstrike vira para Rip Tide. Hidden Moon: É apenas um! Rip Tide: Mas pode ser uma cilada! Hidden Moon: Mas não deixam de ser apenas gangsters, vamos lá, já fico com um Shadow Shield preparado. Rip Tide: Certo! Os dois saem de trás da parede e se aproxima do gangster. Ace of Diamonds gangster #1: Relaxem! Não estou armando uma emboscada, eu vim trazer um recado do chefe para vocês. Rip Tide: Recado? Do Oil Rig? Ace of Diamonds gangster #1: Sim! O chefe está esperando vocês na fábrica de aço que fica mais ao oeste daqui. Rip Tide prensa o gangster contra a parede. Rip Tide: Por que está revelando a localização dele assim facilmente? Ace of Diamonds gangster #1: *sorrindo* Hehehehe! Vocês querem a cabeça do chefe, não é? O chefe quer as de vocês. É simples! Rip Tide: Duvido que apenas Oil Rig esteja no local. Certeza que é uma cilada! Ace of Diamonds gangster #1: Não é uma cilada! Mas eu garanto que vocês teriam mais chances de saírem vivos de uma cilada do que num combate direto contra o chefe. Rip Tide e Nightstrike olham sérios e apreensivos. Ace of Diamonds gangster #1: O chefe é muito mais poderoso que os outros três idiotas que vocês já derrotaram. Rip Tide solta o pônei e vira para Nightstrike. Rip Tide: Ok, Hidden. Vamos pegá-lo! Hidden Moon: Certo! Rip Tide e Nightstrike seguem em frente e o gangster começa a rir. Enquanto correm até a fábrica, Enforcer chama eles pelo rádio. Enforcer (pelo rádio): Nightstrike! Shock e eu fomos encurralados pelos Ace of Diamonds. Plasma Slam (pelo rádio): A mesma coisa aqui! Wind Slash (pelo rádio): Charge e eu também! Hidden Moon: Muito bem, cuidem deles! Tide e eu estamos a caminho do local onde está Oil Rig, nós vamos pegá-lo. Wind Slash (pelo rádio): Espera, você disse que éramos para nós se juntar para derrotá-lo. Hidden Moon: É, mas agora é a nossa vez de derrotar um dos seguidores da Blade! Então, vejo vocês quando terminarmos. Wind Slash (pelo rádio): Nightstrike safada! Em instantes, os dois chegam até o local e logo entram, eles dão de cara com Oil Rig. Rip Tide: Oil Rig! Você está preso! Oil Rig: Rip Tide! Eu sabia que você não ia titubear e viria direto até mim! Hidden Moon: Você é um criminoso procurado de sua terra, então se renda e me entrega a joia. Oil Rig: Errado, Hidden Moon...ou melhor, Nightstrike! Você deve me entregar sua joia. Hidden Moon: Então você não vai colaborar? É melhor assim mesmo! E não, não vou te entregar a minha joia. Oil Rig: Então se preparem, porque irei acabar com vocês dois aqui mesmo. A Oil Jewel no pescoço de Oil Rig brilha. Oil Rig: PETROLEUM MONSTER! Oil Rig aponta sua pata para frente e um monstro grande, feito de petróleo começa a surgir. Rip Tide e Nightstrike olham apreensivos para o monstro. Oil Rig: Não se preocupem, suas mortes serão rápidas! Continua... - Então é isso pessoal, mais uma Parte de Dimensions vai se encerrando por aqui, espero que tenham gostando mais uma vez e que também possam deixar seus comentários maravilhosos dizendo o que acharam, não preciso repitir que o feedback de vocês é muito importante para mim. =P Um detalhe: O segundo flashback de Lighthouse pode não ter parecido que ela teve uma vida muito sofrida, isso se deve, mais uma vez, à um conteúdo mais pesado que foi escrito para o original, como não encontrei uma forma de suavizar e achar algo mais apropriado para o estilo ponificado, eu optei por cortar algumas coisas, peço perdão por isso. Quero aproveitar para fazer uma pergunta, eu já falei isso no chat e alguns aprovaram. Penso, no final da Season 2, fazer um blogue falando várias coisas sobre Red Fields: Sua criação, curiosidades, adaptações do original para o ponificado, e, é claro, as censuras. Então quero perguntar se vocês realmente querem um blogue assim. O que acham? Um abraço para vocês e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues